Your Song
by kori anders
Summary: 100 song drabbles of your favorite characters.


**A/N: **This is a songfic, well drabbles. Well this first one-shot/chapter is based on the song "Don't say you Love Me" by M2M…I have no clue why I choose this song. It's not technically going to follow the lyrics.

* * *

His eyes flickered back and forth from the hyper-active ninja to the brunette, his eyes showing unsteadiness as he listened to the girls' conversation.

"Come on Tifa! Why don't we watch a movie later on with my friends? Oh and by the way, I saw this hot guy and I know he has the hots for you." The youngest of the two girls said, as she twirled her chair around.

Tifa gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Yuffie you sure you aren't blind dating me with your friend?" Tifa asked as she combed her hair.

"No! Of course not! I just want you to meet my Wutai friends." Yuffie replied with a grin on her face.

"Okay. What time are we going to meet at the movie theater?"

"Hmm…maybe around five thirty. I love you sooo much Tifa! See you later!" Yuffie stated as she gave her best friend a hug then dash off towards the door.

"Well I guess I have to shut the bar early." The brunette said, her eyes trailing towards the blonde chocobo-head that sat in the corner of the bar.

"You sure Yuffie isn't blind dating you Teef?" the blond asked as he took a swig of whiskey in his shot glass.

Tifa shrugged her shoulders as she went over towards the door and switched the 'open' sign to 'close'.

"Well I need to change Cloud."

Tifa rushed upstairs to change her clothes. She return back wearing her black hoodie unzipped revealing a white v-cut undershirt, black cargo pants, and her favorite black high-cut shoes.

"Cloud will you be okay here?"

The blond nodded.

"Well then I'll return back around seven o'clock." Tifa said as she opened the door.

"Wait…Teef." Cloud said as he stood up and walked towards the opened door.

"What is it?"

"Uhm…take care."

"Oh, okay I will." Pink started dusting both of their cheeks, "Well got to go, see you later."

With that statement she gave a small peck on Cloud's cheek and started walking towards the theater. Cloud's face turned scarlet red as he closed the door; it was the first time Tifa kissed his cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The brunette arrived at the theater where Yuffie and her gang of girls and one boy awaited her arrival.

"Tifa! Oooh I missed you sooo much! I'm glad you came." Yuffie screamed as she dashed forward and gave a huge bear hug.

"Yuffie…we…met…earlier…and I…would…never…missed…out…the…opportunity…to watch…a movie…with…you…and Yuffie…can…you…please…let…go…I can't…breathe!" Tifa struggled to say as she struggled to remove Yuffie's grip.

"Oops sorry." Yuffie said with a sheepish smile as she let go of the gasping brunette, "Come, I shall introduce you to my friends!"

"This is Elaine, Ayaka, Asuka, Kyla, and this is Jake." Yuffie said as she pointed at each of her companions.

Jake gave a seductive grin, while Tifa gave a small questioning look. Jake look to be the same age as Cloud.

'_He is a bit cute…' _A voice echoed in Tifa's mind as she analyzed the male.

"Anyway it's nice to know you all, since Yuffie won't stop blabbering about you guys. Anyway what are we going to watch?" Tifa said with a smile.

"Twilight." Yuffie stated as she linked her arms with Tifa and one of the girls, while the boy watched Tifa through the corners of his eye.

Once inside the cinema, they took their seats. As the movie progressed, Jake kissed Tifa unexpectedly causing her to push him off her…Yuffie and her girl friends unfortunately did not see the incident due to watching the kissing scene between Edward and Bella and gave their girlish screams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she returned back to her home, she noticed that Jake followed her all the way.

"Jake…I don't want to be rude, but what was that all about?"

He gave an innocent _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about _look.

"Stop playing innocent with me Jake, you know what I'm talking about." Tifa said as she gave him a pointed look, causing him to flinch for a bit.

"Well…because I love you." He said truthfully.

"Don't say that! We just met today and you're telling me you love me? Don't say you love me cause you don't even know me." Tifa told him.

"But really I do."

"Look…just give me some time. Don't be in a hurry…we don't even have a relationship." Tifa said.

The sound of the door creaked behind her, and then a shadow overcast her.

"Teef…who's he?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Cloud, this is Jake…Yuffie's friend. Jake this is my childhood friend Cloud. Well then got to go." Tifa said as she gave a small wave and darted inside the bar while Cloud gave a cold glare then trailed behind Tifa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since that meeting Jake would be present inside the bar when Cloud's away, and the brunette would have to cover her irritated expression with a fake smile. The conversation would sometimes get heated. He didn't talk to her for about a week after an argument broke out, she wanted to get things straight that she doesn't like him, he still doesn't know the real personality of Tifa, and he thinks they are in a relationship when they are not.

She slammed her hand on the granite counter, her eyes flaring up in anger as she eyed Jake.

"Your not making it easy for me…you gave me a week of cold shoulder when I told you everything that's true!" Tifa screamed, her regular customers felt like their souls fled their bodies as they watched their favorite bartender while Jake flinched for a bit then gave a sheepish smile.

The sound of the door chimes interrupt the tense atmosphere, Cloud walked in as he eyed Jake then to an angry Tifa, he gave a sigh of irritation then took a seat at his favorite corner of the bar.

Tifa inhaled then exhaled.

"Jake this is the last time I'm going to say this to you. _You don't know me that much…so please stop saying you love me. _And to tell you the truth…I don't have any feelings for you." Tifa said calmly, trying to not burst out again.

"But… I—

Jake shut his mouth as he noticed a sharp edge of a blade was placed near his neck.

"Jake enough is enough…you heard Tifa. Get out of the bar or else." Cloud's voice was low.

The male nodded, his eyes full of worry as he rushed out of the bar.

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa said as she leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Cloud turn his head towards her as her lips collided with his.

Both eyes widen at the impact.

"Uhm sorry. I didn't know that you were going to move your head." Tifa apologize as her cheeks started turning pink.

Before Tifa pulled away, the blonde held on to her as he started kissing her.

"I know you very well Tifa Lockhart." The blonde murmured against her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm pretty much of a music lover, sometimes when I listen to the songs it just creates a story in my mind…these are just drabbles and based on the song's lyrics or tune.


End file.
